


Deception becomes reality

by elrond50



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Canon Should Have Gone, M/M, characters spying, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Marcus starts acting weird and everyone gets concerned. He's not amused.





	Deception becomes reality

Marcus Pierce leaned back against his desk with his muscular arms folded across his broad chest. Assembled in front of him was a motley crew of the worst conspirators he’d ever seen. And Lucifer skulking around in the back of his office just made it better.

First there were two of his detectives: Chloe Decker and Dan Espinoza. Then there as the forensic scientist: Ella Lopez. Add in the psychiatrist: Linda Martin. And finally, an ADA in Charlotte Richards and a bounty hunter, Maze. Like he said a motley crew that he’s not sure how they solve any crimes.

“Marcus, if I might interject…” one look at the Lieutenant’s face and Lucifer started looking at the art on the wall again. “Right, never mind.”

“What I want to know,” Marcus started in his sternest voice, “Is what you…Why are you two even here?” Pointing at Maze and Charlotte. “Those three I get, they work for me.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Let’s start from the top.”

**Chloe**

“It started right after you and Lucifer went on that undercover assignment as a couple. After you were done, I noticed you acting weird and so was…Lucifer. I mean more weird than usual with him. I ignored it.

“Then I needed to talk to Lucifer about a case. I was up early so I headed over to his penthouse and…”

Pierce rubbed his forehead. “You saw me in workout clothes drinking juice.” Pierce remembered because he was barefoot after hitting the gym and needed to eat something. Lucifer’s place was heavy on alcohol, light on food. Thankfully, Marcus had a delivery service drop off some groceries so he wouldn’t starve.

Barefoot he looked over as the elevator opened. He knew Lucifer was passed out in the bedroom, but the penthouse was Grand Central Station for weird in LA. He’d have to look into that. He’d seen Ghostbusters and was very aware of the supernatural. Plus several Old Gods were unaccounted for. 

“It wasn’t that you were there, I mean that was odd, but it’s Lucifer’s place so…but you were barefoot. And there was fruit on the counter! I mean not drink garnishes. So…”

“So you showed up every morning for the next four days with some excuse before 7:15am?” Pierce gave her his unimpressed look. 

In fact the third day, Marcus had on a towel when she came waltzing into the penthouse. His hair was still wet and face was flush from the hot shower. The penthouse had excellent water pressure and unlimited hot water. “ _Decker, why are you here again?”_

“I was going to ask you what you were doing, but Maze called and I had to get Trixie off to school.” She glared at him. “How did you know about day four?”

It took everything to keep his face impassive. He and Lucifer were engaged in some morning activity when the elevator dinged. His legs on the fallen archangel’s shoulders, he decided to let out a louder than normal, but perfectly natural, moan. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else except Lucifer after that.

He just stared at her. She blushed, “I heard moaning and left. Again, moaning is not unusual coming from Lucifer’s bedroom.”

“Uh huh,” was all Pierce said to that.

**Dan**

Espinoza looked around a bit when Pierce pointed to him. “Me? Well, Chloe came in all frantic one morning and starting asking me if you were acting weird.”

“ _Is there something…different about the LT?”_

“What was I going to say? You looked like you normally do, slightly pissed off with a stick up your ass…anyway I told her I hadn’t noticed,” Dan shrugged, but couldn’t look at Pierce suddenly. “And then there was that limp too.”

“That’s when you asked if I was part of a motorcycle gang.” Pierce didn’t look impressed. He sighed.

“Did he really?” piped up Lucifer from the back. “Outside the box thinking, dumb, but it is Daniel we’re talking about.” The glare at him returned. “Right.” The fake plant in the corner suddenly had his interest.

“What? He’s imposing, good looking, rides a motorcycle. Comes in bruised occasionally. It could be Fight Club.” Dan winced when Chloe elbowed him. “What?”

“So you followed me to the antique store.”

Lucifer looked like he was about to say something snappy, but raised his hands in surrender at Pierce’s icy glare.

“How was I supposed to know? It looked shady as hell. You were at this warehouse, striding across the parking lot like you owned the place. It was not the best part of town and the building didn’t have a sign.”

“It is a wholesaler and I was getting Lucifer a gift.” Pierce enunciated every word clearly and loudly. “You’re lucky I didn’t shoot you.” He saw Lucifer perk up again and pointed at him, “Not now, Lucifer.”

**Ella**

“Then behind curtain number three was Miss Vivacious herself, Ella. How did you get roped into this?”

“Well, I knew that Chloe and Dan were, you know, worried about you, so I offered to help. Plus you have been coming in a littler later than normal. _Not_ that I noticed or anything. Then you came in limping that day, which everyone agreed was a little odd. Dan still thought you were doing a Fight Club at that point. Charlotte however…”

Pierce rubbed his eyes and gritted his teeth. “How did Charlotte get involved?”

She smiled while moving her hands back and forth motioning between the motley crew. “Well, I was here and Dan mentioned where you’d been…a former client of mine…might or might not…have used that place to…maybe dispose of some questionable merchandise a time or two.” She smiled and then got back in line at Marcus’ frown.

Ella nodded. “See, so I know a guy who knows a biker gang or two and he said none of them deal in antiques. Too much overhead and you have to track inventory. The payoff can be worth it though.”

While this was going on Lucifer slowly made his way to the desk. He was going to say something, but another glare cut him off.

“But then it was okay because there were no unusual movements…except you don’t go home anymore.” She shut up at the look Pierce was giving her.

“You tracked my movements!” He looked around before settling back on the conspirators. “We will be coming back to that at some point.” He couldn’t at the moment. Tracking his movements! He was done.

**Linda**

“And now we come to the psychiatrist; how did you even get involved?” Pierce felt a migraine coming, if he could get one for long it might last for a week with this nonsense.

“Well, Chloe came to see me and we talked about Lucifer and that you were around a lot. Now she explained that you two went undercover together as a gay couple, but she was concerned…”

That threatened migraine was coming closer. “Concerned about?”

“That you might be another Candy,” Linda shrugged.

“Who is Candy?” He needed a drink now. And the faces of the assembled didn’t help any.

“My ex-wife. Lovely story when we get down to it. Saved her family business and everything,” Lucifer stated with a bright grin as he sat next Marcus.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Chloe muttered.

Linda continued, “So you see they were concerned that Lucifer was pulling you into some kind of scheme or scam. I mean he is charming. And he’s very good at getting people to do what he needs for himself that is.”  

“That’s when they called me in,” Maze interjected. “I work for Lucifer and well, I’m supposed to protect him. Imagine my surprise when I find out about all this. What kind of scam are you two running? Because none of this makes sense. And what Fight Club? Why wasn’t I told there was a Fight Club? I could literally make a killing there!”

**Lucifer**

He ran a finger along Marcus’ shoulder and then leaned over and nibbled on his earlobe. Whispering, “That’s enough playing with your…minions for now.” He turned Marcus’ head and kissed him.

“But this is fun,” Marcus whined. “Look at them.” A kiss from Lucifer and the threatened headache was gone. But he was feeling a bit…playful.

“Rather look at you,” Lucifer kissed his jaw and then looked at the motley crew. “What? We went undercover together and actually found out how relatable we are to each other. We sorted out all our issues. We make a good couple.”

Marcus struggled to keep his face neutral as all of them really began to put it all together.

“So, you two are an actual item?” Charlotte asked. “Because there is a betting pool on who gets in your pants first and everyone lost.”

Ella started pointing between the two of them and was having trouble articulating her thoughts.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” demanded Maze. “At least you have good taste. The last male lover you had…”

“Quiet, Maze, enough of that. I have the very scrumptious, Marcus and he’s not going anywhere. As for you lot, He’s staying with me because we have plenty in common. He has issues with my dad and I can respect that.” He smiled broadly. “What?”

“So he’s not another Candy?” Linda asked.

“No, of course not, built completely wrong to be a Candy.” Lucifer kissed him again. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t visit in the morning or after midnight. Part of our agreement.”

“What agreement?” demanded Maze. “You never agree to anything!”

“He agreed that he’d be up and in bed by midnight and none of his workers would be joining him. He can throw all the parties he wants in the club, but the penthouse is ours.” Marcus practically pulled Lucifer onto his lap. “Decker almost walked in on us and that is where my limp came from. He was particularly vigorous that morning.” 

Jaws dropped from all of them. Linda moved her mouth a little, but no words came out. Charlotte stared. Ella made heart eyes, and Chloe just looked done. Dan threw his hands up in the air. Maze just had a ‘what the fuck’ expression on her face.

“Let me get this straight,” Linda managed to get out. “You, Lucifer Morningstar, agreed to be exclusive with the Lieutenant? Really?”

“Unbelievable,” yelled Maze.

“Sure, why not? Have you seen him? And he’s fantastic in bed. Plus we can actually talk.” He turned to Marcus and smiled. “Thank you for that tea set. It was very thoughtful. People don’t appreciate good antiques.” He glared at Dan.

Dan shrugged, “You know what, I’m outta here. Enjoy your new couple status.”

Pierce stared at them for a moment while Lucifer was sucking on his neck. He motioned them all out before he moaned. “They will never look at me the same again.”

“Well if Decker had walked in that morning, none of this would have happened. They have no idea how possessive the Devil can be.” He moved to kiss Pierce again. “It was fun though.” He looked down at Pierce’s crotch and grinned again. “Can’t walk out there for a while, big boy, or they will all get more than an eyeful.”

“You are a menace.” Pierce smiled at him. “Shocked them.” He moaned again, it was like Lucifer was addicted to him. He didn’t mind. He felt alive with the fallen archangel. “Though you should collect the winnings since you got in my pants.”

“I should and spend the winnings on something obnoxious.” Lucifer licked his ear again. “Do you really have to work today?”

“I just returned to duty. Go harass Chloe or Ella, they both wanted what you got.” Pierce gave Lucifer a light kiss. “And you can tell them how flexible I am to make them insanely jealous. I know you want to.”

“You do understand me,” Lucifer said as he stood up. “Wait until I propose for real. Because I don’t break agreements.”

Marcus stood up and pulled Lucifer close. He gave him a half smile. “Give Dan a hard time too. And Lucifer, thank you.”

“For? I’m all for accepting thanks, just need to know the reason.” He ran his hand over Marcus’ broad chest.  

“Making me feel alive for the first time in a very long time.”

Lucifer’s eyes glowed for an instant. “Oh, mate, you have no idea what you do to me. Definately my pleasure. Now, I shall regale your minions with tales of debauchery. See you later.”

Marcus slumped back against his desk. He looked down and agreed, there was no way he was in any condition to leave his office any time soon. He didn’t need to be the subject of any more gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the show should have gone. Love the idea of Marcus and Lucifer being together and enjoying company while everyone else kind of freaks out a little. Such a great cast and characters. It would have been perfect.


End file.
